A Way to Heal
by Scarfang
Summary: A sequel to Nothing Changed. It's a day that she won't forget and it's also the same day the town won't forget. But for one lonely man and a grieving girl nothing will ever be the same after one looses a lover and the other looses everything. What happens when their paths meet? Could Elena have something to do with it? And how could this strange girl favor Elena?
1. A Way to Heal

_**A Way to Heal**_

_**Prologue**_

Her heart stopped as she watched the love of her life bleed to death on her kitchen floor. "No,…" she choked out and as she fell to her knees a man hovered over her and

she knew that she too was going to be killed. Suddenly sirens blared loud and close and the man fled from the room, leaving a dying man and a broken hearted girl. Her

brown eyes were swollen and teary as she fought to keep herself together as she watched the man of her life and dreams slowly die. "I'll never forget," she whispered

as the man started to close his eyes. "A box… upstairs… under your bed. Look at it… you'll understand. I love you," he said, his voice slowly coming to a close and in

gasps. She held his hand and his head as the last of the blood bubbled at his lips and then he was breathless.


	2. A Road Trip

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Road Trip**_

His face showed in the back of my mind. I still hadn't grasped that he was gone and never coming back. Momma had thought it was good on my part to go with

Samantha on a road trip to New York. It would take a week to get to New York because of the road trip part and then we would get up there and stay for a

week and then we would go home. I really didn't feel like going nowhere or doing anything. I was sick on my stomach at what had happened to

him. My first and only love had died on my kitchen floor because some idiot had broken into the house and stabbed him to death. He had told me of a box upstairs,

under my bed that he had put there, saying that I would someday need to read it. So I had not thought of the box until recently but I didn't even bother with it.

Samantha had made me pull it out from under the bed and take it with us. I hadn't opened it yet and she had said that I would open the box before the road trip

was over and that I would need it to grasp the concept that he was gone and what was in the box would help me cope. I hated the idea of reality hitting me hard

in the face to make me realize that he was gone. But now we had hit the Virginia border and we were going to stop in a town called Mystic Falls, it was where I had

always wanted to visit since I was a teenager. So Samantha was going to stop and we were going to stay here for a week and explore the town. My thoughts on

that were, _"What fun!"_ Sarcastically speaking, of course.

* * *

My heart had melted from the first time I had looked at my son and now that he was almost four months old I was tired of getting up in the middle of the night and

changing his pull ups and feeding him. He was unusual in the least kind, the only way that he could show that he had vampire in him was that he bit the people he

didn't like and his fangs were baby sharp teeth like a puppy's teeth. They hurt when he bit but he couldn't give off any venom until he was of eighteen. Klaus thought

the baby interesting since he had never come across this, not that it hadn't happened before, it was just the first he had seen. "Elena was right in her choice of

carrying him for nine months and then giving her life," Klaus had said when he had met the little boy. Damon was hoping that Apollo would bite Klaus, but the boy had

taken to Klaus and it was a surprise. After all that he had put Elena threw you would think her son would at least bite him, but maybe it was trait that Elena had

passed. Damon hoped that his son would stay safe and that Klaus wouldn't try to take him away, because if he did and he got away with Apollo, Damon didn't know

how he would deal with losing his son. "You wouldn't try to take him would you?" Katherine asked, one day looking at Klaus' face. Klaus looked at her and then he

answered with honesty making his voice thick and heavy, "No, unless Damon or the rest of you would want me to out of his safety. I know what it's like to grow up

and never have a father to look up too." Katherine nodded and then she looked at Stefan and noticed that the way that he was looking at her was unusual.

She hadn't seen him look at her like that since he was human in 1864. "What are you looking at?" Katherine whispered, looking at Stefan. He just frowned and

smiled back at her. "Your beauty," he whispered back. Katherine looked shocked to the roots and Damon along with Klaus looked at Stefan and then Katherine got

up slowly and asked, "Stefan are you alright?" Stefan gave a sarcastic smile. "I'm not kidding, I have memories that faded from my mind during my time off the rails

and now they are coming back. You didn't compel me to love you and now I want to ask for forgiveness that you will forgive me for not believing you all those times

you told me that you never compelled me to love you," Stefan said. Moving forward he grasped Katherine's hand and looked at her with hope filled eyes. "Yes,

I forgive you Stefan. But I can't..." she trailed off, looking at their hands and she yanked her's away from his. "What do you mean you can't?" he asked, his voice

starting to rise. "I have Apollo to look at after," she said, starting to make up excuses. Stefan looked at her and she felt the emotions coming off of him in waves.

Damon stepped forward and gave Katherine a little push toward Stefan and she almost fell on top of him. Stefan smiled and held out his arm, "Then let me at least

escort you one more time to the dance?" he asked. Katherine looked at him like he was crazy. She backed up and looked at Damon. "He's been bewitched. He's

remembering 1864. That's what he told me when we went to the ball at the Lockwoods' mansion!" Damon looked at Klaus with a frown and Klaus frowned

himself. "I'll take Stefan on a ride with me and we'll go see Bonnie and if she can't help I have others that will take a look at him. I'll call when we find out what

has happened to Mr. Saint Stefan Salvatore, the time traveler," Klaus said, patting Stefan's back. "Come on we're going for a ride," Klaus said, laying his hand

on Stefan's back. Stefan nodded and followed Klaus out of the house. "Why does it have to be me? Maybe he's just going through this because it's near his actual

birthday," Katherine said. Damon looked at Katherine and shook his head. It was strange he had only seen Stefan look like this before, it was when he had lost

himself not long ago before everything went down with Alaric. "Maybe he's drinking human blood again. Katherine you might need to act like Elena for a little while

and help pull him back on the wagon," Damon said. Katherine just nodded and then Apollo's cry started to be heard from up the stairs. "Katherine can you get

him because I have to run to town and get a few things," Damon said. Katherine nodded and started up the stairs. Damon grabbed his car keys and started out

of the house and into his old model mustang. He was going into town to see Bonnie and then to stop by and check on Jeremy and hopefully Caroline and Tyler.

Maybe they hadn't gotten killed yet since he had seen them almost two weeks ago.

* * *

"Makayla?" Samantha asked, pulling on my arm. "What?" I asked, groggily from sleeping on the ride. "We are here. We need to run to the grocery store and get

some things to eat unless you want to go out every night?" Samantha said, gently. "Yeah let's run by the grocery store," I said. It wasn't like I was going to eat

all that much anyways. I had gotten taller in my high school years and now I was 26 years old and out of college. That night that my first love had died on my

kitchen floor had been on my graduation day of college. I had a job and they had let me off work for two weeks so that I could get some fresh air and new

scenery. It was December and the snow had already started to fall. When I got out of the car I quickly hurried to get inside the grocery store so that I wouldn't

freeze. In my hurry to get inside I bumped into a man that had grocery bags piled almost on top of his head! "Need some help?" I asked. Samantha had taken

her time getting out of the car and she was watching me. "I think..." the man stopped talking and frowned. "Here, I'll take those," I said, grabbing a few bags

and looking at him, waiting to walk me to his car. "Oh, yeah, the blue old model mustang," he said, pointing to the car. I walked across the parking lot and waited

on him to fish his keys out of his pocket. I noticed that some things that he had bought were for babies. "A dad?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, a little boy," he answered.

I smiled. "I wish that I could have that. I've never been able to have kids. I really love babies," I said, looking at the mustang. "Yeah, his name is Apollo, his mother

died 3 months ago during child birth," this stranger said. Then he frowned. "Don't know why I just told you that," he said, letting out a chuckle. "I just lost my

husband 3 months ago," I said, looking at him. He stopped and looked at me. "I've been through that, she wasn't my fiance exactly but she was my best friend," the

man said. I nodded and sighed, "That's the first time I've mentioned him since three months ago." He just stood there and then he shut his trunk. "I think it's better

when you talk to someone that has been through the same thing," he said turning and looking at me. His blue eyes took my breath away. The blue in his eyes made

me feel like home but it also made me feel like I was drowning in them. "You look like someone I know, or knew," he said. I just chuckled and said, "You remind me of

somebody I knew too." He smiled and said, "Guess this happens when you lose someone you love; you start telling everything to strangers and acting like

old people." I started laughing and he started laughing too. I stopped in surprise. "Nobody has made me laugh in 3 months," I whispered. I looked at him and then

he asked, "Passing through or staying for a while?" I sighed and said, "I'm with a friend, we just got here and we're staying for a little while. I love this town, it's

beautiful but it's also got it's secrets I can feel it. But we aren't staying, we are going to see her grandparents in New York." He nodded and looked at me.

"My name's Damon Salvatore," he held out his hand. "I'm Makayla," I said, shaking his hand. "We'll I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sure we'll meet sometime

again during the week. It's a small town," he said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back. "Maybe I'll get to meet the little man of the Salvatore family," I said. He

stopped and took out his phone. "Here's my number. Since you're staying in town for the week we could meet sometime and let you meet him?" he asked. I could see

hope in his eyes. He was looking for someone to talk to about his dead lover and his son's mother. I nodded and quickly entered my contact. "Here it is," I said,

handing him his phone back. He entered his number and handed my phone back. Then we parted ways. When I reached the grocery store doors I saw the look

on Samantha's face. "Who was that?" she asked. "An angel," I whispered. She didn't say nothing else she just turned, shaking her head, and started walking

down the isles getting grocery. I looked down at my phone and noticed that his picture was already on the contacts. It was beautiful and I studied every bit

of his features. But his eyes were what captured me the most. He was unique and something I had only seen once in my husband, but he made me feel like I was

at home.

* * *

She was different from Elena but yet the same sweet, southern accent, that was kind of different than Elena's voice but she had the same eyes. He would first take

Apollo to meet this beautiful stranger, and then he would go from there. But he had to try because with this girl it was different, she made him feel again and her

eyes had made him feel at home, something only Elena could have done. For the first time since Elena had died he actually laughed. Even though Apollo was here

and with him alive, he had never made his father laugh like Elena could. He had to try.


	3. Phone Calls

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Phone Calls**_

We had stayed in town for about three days when I finally got a phone call. Samantha's smile lit her face as soon as the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, looking at Samantha

and shook my head. "Makayla? Good you answered, kind of worried," a deep voice, that chuckled nervously sounded on the other end of the phone. "Can we meet at the

Mystic Grill? Say around, eight o'clock?" Damon asked, getting straight to the point. "Yeah, sounds good to me. I'll meet you there," I said, smiling, hugely. Samantha

started to laugh but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sounds great. I'll meet you there," he said and then the words, "I already love you," slipped through my

mouth. Samantha froze and I knew that my face was bright red and my eyes were huge. There was silence on the other end of the phone and then I heard him whisper,

"It feels the same for me too." The phone line went dead and everything was silent as I slowly shut my phone. "What are you doing?! You're a widow and I know that you're

young and you will probably find love again but we are leaving for New York in tomorrow! You can't say I love you to a person that you don't even know that's

lover died almost three months ago! Come on!" Samantha said. I looked at her and said, "If you had just been put into hell wouldn't you have grabbed the first angel

God sent you?" She just looked at me and then she saw the look in my eyes. "You haven't even met the guy and you already love him. Just like your first angel when

you're eyes met his smile you fell in love," she said. I nodded and she pointed to my outfit. "Something a little dressy but something a little down home?" she asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "What I've got on. If he is going to love me for me then he is going to see my in what I love to wear." She shook her head and sighed,

"Why do I even bother?!" Then we both burst into laughter.

* * *

Stefan walked into the room and he just stared at me with a frown. "What are you looking so happy about?" he asked, looking at my face again. "Nothing brother;

what have you been doing?" Damon asked, quickly covering his tracks. "Helping Katherine, why?" Stefan asked. "With what?" Damon asked, frowning. Stefan gave

him a smirk and a crazy face. "Do you really want to know the details?" Stefan asked. "Never mind, but I won't need your babysitting services tonight. I'm taking

Apollo with me..." Damon said. Stefan raised an eyebrow and Damon looked at his brother. "Keep her busy, please," Damon started to beg. "Don't worry," Stefan

replied, wondering where his brother could be heading with a three month old baby.

* * *

_**Seven-thirty O'Clock**_

Damon quickly put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway hurrying to reach the Mystic Grill before Makayla did. "What in the world am I suppose to do if Apollo

rejects her?" Damon asked himself. His son was in the backseat, buckled tightly in to make sure he stayed that way. He just hoped that if his son did approve she would

approve of what moster he was.

**_Eight O'Clock_**

I walked into the Mystic Grill at eight sharp. I looked around and it only took me a minute to find his beautiful, angelic face waiting on me at a nearby booth. I slowly

made my way toward him, making sure anybody behind me saw my hips sway. When I reached the booth I saw the little boy. I instantly felt a connection to him, and

somehow it felts so right. I instantly reached down and grabbed him up. Damon moved to grab him but I had him on my hip and it was like he fit there perfectly.

His smile wasn't like his father's, it must have come from his mother. He started giggling in little baby ways and I instantly fell in love with him. I looked at Damon and

smiled. "Apollo," I said, the word rolling off my tounge. The little boy put his hand on my nose and it was like I was feeling ice. I froze and watched as the scenes

rolled one from the other. It was like a flashback in time that wasn't mine to flashback too. I almost dropped him but then I realized that Damon had me sat in the

booth and the baby back in his high chair. "Are you alright?" he asked, softly. "What did he just do?" I asked, out of breath, warmth flowing through my body. "He

is special, very special. This town is called Mystic Falls for a reason," he said, his eyes darkening. "Your lover didn't just die because of child birth did she? What really

happened?" I asked, quietly. His face took on an older look and his eyes were misting over but suddenly he recovered. "I'll tell you someplace else. Not here, too many

unwanted ears," he said, hiding his pointed finger behind us. I turned my head and saw a young guy that had blonde hair walk into the grill with a woman, that was

brown hair, brown eyes, and she almost looked exactly like me! "What? How?" I began to ask, he put his finger over his mouth and whispered, "Vampires." I knew

immediantly to shut up and that's when I got the picture. The baby boy, his mother dying, and Damon's angelic face. Damon was a vampire, his lover who knew,

and the baby, his son, was at least half vampire! "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and his child in the other arm. I quickly got up and grabbed the baby from him.

"He is supposed to fit with me," I whispered. Damon didn't stop he tightenend his grip on my hand and led me to the door. The young guy looked at us with surprise

filled eyes and the woman with him looked at us for about a second and then her features became dark and her eyes darted straight to the baby. I held back a growl

in surprise myself. She must of heard half of it because she grabbed the young guy's arm and drug him halfway out behind her. "What the hell are you doing? She's

human!" the female vampire growled. "Yes, I am so what? I know that you are a vampire, along with these two," I said, pointing fingers both at Damon and the other

guy. "His name is Stefan, he is my brother," Damon said. I looked at Stefan and smiled, "You're brother is amazing. You're lucky, and to have such a great nephew,"

I said, turning my attention back to the baby on my hip. Suddenly the woman had the baby and wails rang through the air. The baby was crying and suddenly I felt

an urge to kill. "Give me Apollo now," I growled, in a deep voice, that surprised me but I still clung to it. Stefan and Damon watched as the girl handed me the baby

carefully and his wails and cries stopped. "He accepted her?!" the woman growled. Then her gaze softened and she became a calm creature. "I'm Katherine, and I guess

that since Apollo likes you, more than me apparently, I guess I'll get use to you too," she said, her eyes lingering on Apollo. I wrapped my arm, protectively, around him.

"What was his mother?" I asked. It was like he understood and he reached up and stuck his hand on my nose. I watched as scenes that were sureal surrounded me.

After it was all over with I smiled. "She was a doppelganger, Katherine's too be exact," I whispered. I looked at Katherine and then at Damon. "Is that why you chose

me? Because I look like her?" I asked, my voice wanting to rise but keeping it under control. "No, I fell in love wrongly with Katherine, in 1864. But it just happened

that she chose my brother just like Elena did until one night slip up and bang she was expecting. Stefan back down and I left town. I came back just in time to witness

the birth of Apollo and see Elena one more time before she died. I have no clue why you came up to me that day. Nor do I know why you look so closely to Katherine

and Elena," he said. Katherine cocked her head and frowned. "I think I might know," she said. "Meet you back at the Boarding House," she said, grabbing Stefan's hand

and entertwining her fingers with his. He followed her like a puppy on a leash. "He loved Elena too, but as before she fell in love with both of us just like Katherine

except Elena actually tried to figure her feelings out for me and Stefan. All it took was one slip up and she was pregnant and a vampire," Damon whispered. I only nodded

and pulled out my cellphone. "Samantha, I'm going to be spending the night with Damon and Apollo. He has friends that are coming into town tomorrow, I'll meet you

in New York on Monday," I said. It almost felt like forever when I was done talking to Samantha about my stay in Mystic Falls. But she had agreed as long as I called

her every night to make sure I was still alive. Damon listened in on the conversation and started laughing when he had heard the part about calling to see if I was

still around and kicking. She was leaving the next morning and I was staying two extra days in Mystic Falls. I looked at Damon as I shut my phone and I smiled,

giving him a mischeivious gleam in my eyes.


	4. How Could This Be?

_**Chapter Four**_

_**How Could This Be?**_

I watched as the trees past us as we drove quickly back to the Salvatore Boarding House. It was something like a fairy tale and Katherine we thought would

have the answers to our unanswered questions. My attention turned from my thoughts to the little boy that was sound asleep in my arms. "He sleeps soundly,"

Damon whispered softly, making sure that his son wouldn't wake. "Yeah. But what I want to know is how he knew my childhood?" I asked, frowning at Damon.

"He what?" Damon asked, frowning himself. "It was like he was taking my memories, ones that I knew and ones that I was too young to remember, and

he enlightened them and gave them back to me so I could understand every detail of everything," I said, explaining to Damon how Apollo did this. Damon

frowned and said, "He has never done that before. I know he can give people detailed memories but never have I heard of him taking someones and making

them enlightened and giving them back so that person would understand what was going on." I just looked at Damon and then at Apollo in shock as I found

that Damon knew nothing of the powers that his son held. "Where did the name Apollo come from?" I asked, softly starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Apollo was the name that Elena liked and so she named him Apollo Raven Salvatore," Damon said, looking now at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Apollo? The Greek Sun God's name was Apollo. He was the sun to the god of all gods, Zeus. Do you think the name Apollo has something to do with the powers

that are coming into play because no vampires have powers do they?" I asked. "It's depending on how much blood you drink and how much self control you have.

With me I can drink for a long period of time without falling off the wagon and I can compel, talk in a spirit voice, and send my spirit animal to guide anybody I want

to me," Damon said. I nodded and asked, "What is Stefan's powers?" Damon sighed and said, "Stefan has a limited amount of powers because he doesn't have

much self control. He can compel, and talk in a spirit voice." I nodded and asked, "Katherine?" He squeezed his eyes shut for one moment and that scared me

because he was driving! "She can do all three things I can do and much more, she is almost immune to vervain because of her control, but other than that I don't

know," Damon said. I nodded and asked quietly, "And Elena's?" Damon shook his head and whispered, "I don't know. You'll have to ask Katherine because

she was the one here to help her all nine months of Elena being a vampire and pregnant so you know her senses were heightened not only because she was

a vampire but because she was pregnant too."

* * *

We reached the boarding house and I climbed out carefully with Apollo in my arms. Katherine smiled at me and I knew that since Apollo accepted me that she

would as well. "I have a question to ask you Katherine," I said looking at her. The two brothers watched us as I asked, "How was Elena controlling her thirst?"

Katherine frowned at me and said, "She was a master at controlling her thirst. Better than me and I didn't know how, I guess it was because of her personality

before she was turned into a vampire." I nodded and turned to Damon. "That's what I figured. Your control mixed with Elena's control made Apollo's powers

stronger than anything else ever seen before. His powers are stronger than anything else in this world and I feel it as soon as I touch him," I said.

"But you're human, how could you feel how much power he has?" Stefan asked, looking at me holding Apollo. "She's not," Katherine whispered.

* * *

"How could this be?" Damon asked himself quietly. Katherine looked at him and the rest of us. "You don't understand do you?" she asked. Then she took in

a deep breath and said, "I had a baby girl, she was given up and her name was Elizabeth; Eliza. Eliza soon became a mother to her own children. She had

two twin sons and then came twin daughters that ended up killing poor Eliza. Her sons; Garrett and Austin were night and day. Garrett was blonde headed,

blue-eyed, fair skinned and stocky but tall. Austin was opposite; he was black haired, gray eyed, tan skinned, skinny and medium height. Her daughters were

the same. Aphrodite was the one that the dark brown hair, the brown eyes, the medium skinned, and was medium height; her sister was Athena, a dirty blonde

haired, brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and short. Their father had to raise them all; Garrett, Austin, Aphrodite, and Athena. They all were the best of children,

but something happened that caused Garrett and Austin's end. Austin was wild while Garrett was more laid back, go with the flow, and didn't much care. But

one day while out hunting with friends Austin was messing around and got himself shot on accident. It killed him later on that night and the connection with

Garrett was tight between the two. It was like they could read each other's minds. When Austin died that connection was severed and every day and night

the connection grew fainter and fainter. Finally when it was almost gone Garrett took his own life because he couldn't live without his brother. They buried

him beside Austin while the twin sister's grieved. As they grew up they were married off and had children of their own. Athena had her line and Aphrodite her

line. Elena descended from the line of Aphrodite, her features showing everything; dark brown hair, brown eyes, the medium skin, and medium height.

Whereas Makayla was descended from Athena's line, her features showing everything as well; dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and short.

The twins had different descendants but we all knew that the world would run out of places to hide the bloodlines. They had to come together just as the

planets go into lineament every few years. It would take time though for it to happen," Katherine said. "She's half doppelganger," Katherine finished,

whispering.


	5. A Soul Mate Will Go

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Soul Mate Will Go...**_

_****_"Half doppelganger?" Damon asked, his face glowing with confusion and astonishment. "How can she be half doppelganger?" Stefan asked, coming closer.

Katherine looked at Stefan and then at Damon. "It can happen... it has before. Why one has happened from two different twins I don't know. Austin and Garrett

were never married and they never had children so Athena and Aphrodite had to pass on the gene. One of them most have passed on the doppelganger gene

and the other must have went through a serious trauma for a mutation to happen. But it is possible," Katherine said. "You said that it happened before?

How and who with?" Stefan asked. "It happened when I was born, of course I didn't know it at the time but now that I look back I know what she was.

My cousin, Desperado, was a half doppelganger. We resembled each other so much that our mothers thought that God had cursed us both with a curse of looking

alike. But as we grew up, I grew taller than Desperado and she was married off. Her husband killed her after he had gotten drunk and had a one night stand with

a hooker. I found her and after I was turned I had not forgotten what he had done. I hunted him down and found him cuddling with a new woman, that was pregnant

with his second child. The first child was shunned and he said that the child wasn't his blood but everyone knew that it wasn't true. I found him and killed him, he knew

me and thought that I was Desperado. I let him die believing that Desperado had came back to take his life for pay back. His widow and unborn child was married off

to a new man by my compelling and his first child I rescued. The widow knew that the child was her former husband's blood and the parents took him in and he was

raised well off with a little sister. I watched him grow up and when he saw me he knew that I had saved him and that I was a vampire. It was one of the only things

that I did that was good in my entire life. Other than turn you two, that's about it besides getting pregnant," Katherine said, looking at Stefan and then at Damon.

"Katherine, what exactly is the purpose of the half doppelgangers?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed, "I asked a Bennett witch one time of what she knew

about half doppelgangers. Her reply was that a half doppelganger's purpose was to lead the enemy away from the doppelganger and that the half doppelganger

was a watch dog to her doppelganger and her children. If anything should happen to the doppelganger the half doppelganger would pay unless that half

doppelganger was dead. She also said that if a doppelganger should die without a half doppelganger around or having been found the half doppelganger

would sacrifice her life to take the place of the doppelganger's old life, no choice. When Elena died you were drawn to this town at this time because it is your

duty to step in Elena's place. To become a vampire and raise her son as your son. He would never know the difference only that you don't have that immediate touch.

That is what a half doppelganger is for... oh and that half doppelganger must not fall in love with the doppelganger's soul mate. It is the number one rule,

if it happens the half doppelganger is forever cursed into living an immortal life. Nothing could touch her..." Katherine said, trailing off and frowning. Then she

looked up at me. "Now I know why that has been placed. If the half doppelganger falls in love with the doppelganger's soul mate and sire the half doppelganger

must be turned by the sire and soul mate and then she will be able to kill the hybrid that threatens to tear us all apart. Maybe just maybe you could kill Klaus!"

Katherine said. "I'd never stand for it! Caroline loves him too much and Klaus is trying to find the cure to make her a human again. Maybe if you all are lucky

you can get it as well. But I would forever be stuck like that," I said, looking Katherine straight in the face. "No, it's too late. The witches have felt you bond with

Apollo and fall in love with Damon. Now if anything were to happen and Damon feed you his blood and you die with it in your system the whole world would

have a new killer at it's finger tips. You would be the ultimate vampire huntress," Katherine said. Suddenly the door flew open and Klaus stood staring at me.

"It seems I have competition that needs to go," he said, in his calm voice. Damon grabbed his wrist and shoved his blood in my mouth and it slid down my throat.

Then Klaus was upon me and I heard the snap of my neck. Then he realized that Damon's blood now flowed strongly threw my veins. "You... you have killed us all!"

Klaus said, then disappearing. Damon looked at me sadly and dropped down to my body. Katherine and Stefan looked at their friend and brother. Apollo laid,

on my chest where I had protected my fall from hurting him. Then suddenly he was gone. Damon didn't move from my side but Katherine and Stefan looked at each

other and then around the room and around the house for Apollo.


	6. Apollo: The Sun God

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Apollo: The Sun God**_

I slowly arose from the bed that I was laying on to realize that the room was still spinning. I just closed my eyes

and got my bearings together. Slowly I opened one eye first and then the other to see Katherine, Damon, and

Stefan all around me. Damon was sitting in a car leaning over the bed, Stefan was standing, propped up against

the door way, and Katherine was sitting flicking pages in a book. They all looked up at me as I sat up. Suddenly

I had a thirst feeling in my throat and Damon moved closer toward me but then I felt something that I had never

felt. "I'm going to kill him! Apollo?" I sat, now standing beside the bed post. Damon and Stefan looked at me with

surprise. "She has self control like Elena did. But I bet she has more power than that. Even as young as she is

she will develop the greatest powers because of her self control and because of her destiny to kill Klaus." I looked

at her face and then I pulled back my lips as I turned. I smelled his infuriating scent. "Damon, step back," I

whispered. Damon took a step back and then he smiled. He knew what that open window was doing to me.

He turned and close the window, which helped me greatly. I looked at his face and he held back a smirk. But

I didn't give him what he wanted, instead I turned and walked out of the room. "She has the sire bond, but

she can repel you because she has intensified stubbornness," Stefan said, laughing. I was in the kitchen and

then I was at the front door where Klaus had snapped my neck. There was no blood, it was a clean snap.

I growled and then I opened the front door and I smelled him. I was gone before Damon even got down the

steps.

* * *

"Come on Makayla," Klaus whispered, I had no clue where he was and so I got my bearings under control and

started smelling. His scent was everywhere but then I felt Apollo's connection with me start to grow stronger.

"What the...?" Klaus yelled and I smiled wickedly. I was upon him before he had the chance to do anything.

Damon, Stefan, and Katherine was behind me with Katherine holding Apollo. "I wasn't going to kill you because

Carolina saw something in you... I don't know what that was, but she's dead and it's all your fault!" I growled.

Klaus looked at me and then at Apollo. "Elena's son... so handsome," Klaus whispered. I grabbed his throat as he

reached for my chest. Stefan and Damon had his arms behind his back before he could do anything else and I was

chanting. "A witch?!" growled Klaus. But he was done for and he knew it. Before he died he looked into my eyes and

a tear rolled down his face. "You are my bloodline," he whispered, the great hybrid was dead and all was well for now.

* * *

A few days had passed and Samantha had called me at least forty times before I picked up the phone. "Where are you?! You are supposed to be in New York

in three hours!" she yelled. I just rolled my eyes and said, calmly, "Samantha... I'm coming to New York tomorrow. Please understand that I have business to take

care of here. I'll be bringing a visitor with me. Her name is Katherine." Samantha inhaled and said, "Alright." I smiled and the phone conversation ended. Kat

stared at me in shock. "I'm going with you to New York? I hate the city!" Katherine growled. "I do too but I need another vampire to help me out up there with

so many people around to drain!" I said, smiling. "She's has her wrapped around her finger already," Stefan whispered to Damon. Damon nodded and handed

Apollo to me. "Okay my little son god, what are we going to dress you in today?" I asked, smiling at his form. A gurgle came through and I smiled. Katherine took

him from me and headed with Stefan out of the back door to the little garden she now grew. Strange for Katherine to do that kind of thing but it was a whatever

as long as she stayed normal and not her off the wagon crazy side. "You escaped today very lucky," Damon said, a frown on his face but relief in his eyes. "I know.

I wasn't going to let Klaus take off with Apollo. It's one thing to mess with me but it's another to mess with..." I trailed off and a long ago memory came into my

mind. A human memory that I wanted so bad to forget. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, worry coming into his eyes. "When I was engaged in my human life.

The man that had been my childhood friend at the time and was going to be my future was killed... murdered and I want to know who did it. That's why Samantha

and I was going to New York, everybody thought it best if I get away for a few days after all those months of wondering who killed him. I know that it was a

vampire. I have that feeling that something happened... but I want to know how the freaking thing got into the house!" I growled. Damon was building a wall

of emotion up. "Damon... it's fine. I couldn't love him like I love you. Don't go all out stiff on me either! You had a child with another woman for Heaven's sake!

As for me I didn't even get to walk down the isle!" I growled. Damon just thawed out at those words and then I remembered another human memory.

"I did get pregnant. I lost the baby though. I was around eighteen... very stupid. The same guy that I was engaged too was going to be the father to it.

I got to my fourth month and I playing softball at Carolina. I was catching and a girl dove into me for a tying run and I got her out but I lost the baby in the

process," I said. Damon just showed his sympathy by wrapping his arms around me. "You loved him so much," he whispered. "I love you way more," I whispered

back. He smiled and I felt a burden lift from both of our shoulders.

* * *

"New York?" Katherine said, around 10 pm the next night. We had been driving for hours, both taking turns and hoping that we got there in one piece even though

we both knew we were because we were vampires. We finally reached Samantha's grandparents' house and we waited at the door. "Come on in!" Samantha

yelled. Katherine and I walked into the house and smiled at each other both sharing an inside joke. Samantha turned around from the kitchen to look at both of

us and she froze. "What's the matter?" I asked, sitting down my suitcase. "Are you kin to her?" Samantha asked. I smiled and said, "Somewhere down the road.

I told you I had business to take care of." Samantha just nodded and said, "I would shake your hand but I'm a little tied up right now. I'm Samantha, you can

call me Sammy. My grandparents are going to be coming home later tonight and then we have all day tomorrow and then I'm leaving and going home. I guess

you're going back to Mystic Falls?" Samantha asked. I nodded and said, "It's my home." Samantha just shook her head and said, "What about NC State?"

I looked at her and said, "I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet." She sighed and put her hand on her hip. "You have one more year left and then you

graduate! Surely you are going back?! You've gone to school for almost eight years now. You're almost twenty-six!" Samantha said. "Alright! I will finish college

and then I'm going back to Mystic Falls. I have Damon and Apollo waiting for me. Katherine and her husband, Damon's brother, is there too," I said. Then

Samantha turned and grabbed a cell phone off the counter. "Here, message for you," she said. I dialed the password and listened. "Hey Makayla, it's Jaxon.

Just callin to ask if you had found anybody knew in between home and New York? I hope you have because I know that you have probably just been going

through the motions of everyday life. It's time you found love again, it's almost been a year. Ask Samantha for the letter. P.S. I love you," it said. Katherine

listened and it had brought tears to my eyes. "Jaxon," I breathed. Samantha handed me the note and stepped back into her standing position while

Katherine just stood there.


	7. Jaxon's Love

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Jaxon's Love**_

_****_"Who is Jaxon?" Katherine asked, looking at my face, as I stared at the letter. "He was my best friend and always will be," I whispered. "What about Damon?"

Katherine asked, frowning. "I love Damon, don't get me wrong, but I loved Jaxon first and now that he is gone it gives me a chance to make Damon happy

until Elena and him can meet again," I whispered. Katherine looked at me and said, "I need to talk to you after you're done." I just stared at the letter and I

gave a faint smile. I slowly opened the letter and started reading:

_Dear Makayla,_

_I have loved you since we were born. My first time that I actually let myself fall for you was sophomore year of high school. _

_My love for you grew and you finally chose me and I was thrilled. You know I'm not good at writing letters so I'm sorry if this one is so crappy._

_I told Samantha and your mother to make you go on the road trip to New York. I know that Mystic Falls has captured your heart along with that vampire._

_His son will be raised by a wonderful mother and if you stay around for the next few days you'll have a surprise yourself. Get back to Mystic Falls before_

_December 21st. You'll love your surprise because its apart of me and you. Everything will be explained already because you and me went in together on this one._

_ P.S. I love you_

__I started to cry and then I folded the letter up and slid it into my pocket. "Maybe you should step outside, get some fresh air," Samantha said. I nodded

and turned, following Katherine out of the door. "What in the world are you thinking? If you love Jaxon the tiniest pit you could be killed by the witches

because it could screw everything up!" Katherine growled, low so that Samantha couldn't hear us. "Jaxon was my best friend ever since we were born

and the best thing you can do is get me back to Mystic Falls before December 21st!" I growled, bigger parts of the whites of my eyes showing.

Katherine just turned around and said, "Today is the 18th, we'll say until the morning of the 20th and then we'll head home." I looked at her face and

let out a sigh. I turned and started walking down the street. I was a vampire that was freaking out because I had gotten my last letter from Jaxon.

The time since he had died had been three months and then I had stayed in Mystic Falls for almost three months, a little longer than planned. Now I was

in New York for the rest of the month just about and that would leave me at seven months away from home. I had five more months before I had to come

back home and I wasn't going back home until probably end of December or end of January. "Katherine, please, I need to go back," I whispered.

Suddenly a major pain exploded in my stomach and I felt like I was going to die! "Katherine! My stomach! Please," I whispered. "Oh god, Makayla

you're bleeding! How can you be bleeding, you are a vampire!" Katherine growled. Suddenly I felt like my stomach was coming out of me! Samantha came

out of the house and her eyes widened. "It has to be Jaxon's baby," she said, rushing to my side and Katherine trying to get me inside. "We need to take

her to the hospital," Samantha said. "No, there is no time," Katherine argued. "Please," I whined. They finally got me inside and onto the bathroom floor.

"Here," Katherine said, handing me her hand to squeeze. I just grunted and then we all heard the baby's scream.

* * *

Damon knew that it was just a matter of time before they were back home but it had been two days and not a word had been heard out of them. It

worried him that something had happened. So he was getting ready to yank his cell phone out of his pocket and the car came strolling up the drive way.

"There back!" Damon yelled causing Stefan to come running down the stairs with Apollo in his hands. They watched as Katherine got out of the driver's

side and then walk around to the passenger side. Something was wrong because Makayla could barely walk!

* * *

"Katherine, they're watching," I said, looking at her face as she tried to help me out of the car. Suddenly the front door flung open and Damon along

with Stefan was out standing beside us in a second. "What...?" Damon trailed off as his eyes widened. "Where did that come from?" Stefan asked looking

at the baby in my hands. "Let's get them inside first and then she can explain," Katherine said, taking the baby out of my hands. Damon lifted me out of the

car and I wrapped my arms around him. As we walked through the door I whispered into his ear, "Don't hate me for this." I saw a question flash in his eyes

but I couldn't answer it yet. When he sat me down on the couch Katherine put my son down in my arms. "Okay, you want to tell them now?" Katherine

asked. "It was before I even came to Mystic Falls. I told you that I had lost my finance. Well little did I know that I had gotten pregnant from the one

night we shared together before he died. The baby came a little earlier than it should have but it's alright," I said, looking down at my little boy.

"What is he? Your a vampire," Stefan said. "He is half vampire," I said, looking at Damon. "That means we have two boys that are about the same age

that have vampire in them but have a heartbeat," Katherine said. I nodded and then looked at Damon. "You haven't said anything," I said, looking

at him. "There is nothing to say," Damon said, getting up and taking Apollo away from Stefan. "Damon," I said, making him look back. "There's something

else you should know," I said. "Who else did you sleep with?" he asked, making me feel like he had slapped me in the face. "Jaxon was a werewolf

and he knew about you. How did he know about you?" I asked. Damon looked at me with surprise in his eyes and then he said, "Jaxon knew about

me because I was the one that killed him." I just sat there and then everything fell away and I pulled back my lips and snarled. "You... you took him

away from me!" I screamed at him and almost dropped my son. Katherine grabbed Apollo and my son while Stefan held me back. "What do you mean

you killed Jaxon?" Stefan asked. "He had her and she looked so much like Elena," Damon said. "So you killed him so you could get her," Stefan said.

"You should be staked!" growled Katherine. I looked at him and then said, "Jaxon left me my last letter and it mentioned you. Maybe he was right,

never to trust a demon." Damon looked hurt and I took my son. "I'm going home where I belong," I said, grabbing my suitcase and my son. "You can't

leave the witches will kill you," Damon said. "I don't care," I growled, walking out the door. "You just screwed up," Stefan said. "No, we have to kill that

baby! Her son is not only half vampire and half werewolf; he has witch blood in him along with the most important blood of all; doppelganger blood.

Apollo has doppelganger and vampire but not witch or werewolf," Damon said. "His name is Tucker Andy Snider," Katherine said, looking at Damon.

"You won't touch her or that baby," she growled standing in the way of the door.


	8. Tucker

**A Way to Heal**

**Chapter Eight**

**Tucker**

****I started crying as I started my car. Damon's words had hit me like a blow to a human head. My heart was breaking yet again but this time it was from somebody that was actually

standing there and could change everything. Jaxon was dead and all I had left of him were memories and his blood son in the back seat of the car. I was a vampire and I knew

that I had messed up big time. It had never been done before, except Elena, but she knew she was pregnant. I had only been a vampire for a few months and maybe if you were

pregnant before you turned you would carry it to full term. I felt like a scene of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 had been pulled out of the movie and put into my real life.

My grandparents and family were missing me back home and they were all wondering if I would ever get over my case of losing Jaxon; boy would they be surprised when I came

home with a baby. They didn't have to know about Damon, Apollo, Stefan, Elena, or Katherine. I knew that Stefan would stay with Katherine no matter what but I had no idea what

Damon would do... and quite frankly, I didn't really care. I pulled my cellphone out of my case and dialed the numbers to my grandparents house. "Hello?" Nana said answering the

phone. "It's Makayla, I'm coming home... but there's a surprise... one I didn't expect to have," I said, sighing. "Are you alright?" she asked, sounding more concerned than happy

that I was coming home. "Yeah; Jaxon's left me with a gift that I had no clue about and I'll show you it when I get to your house. Is mom there?" I asked, frowning. "Yes, do you want

her to stay until you get here? Where are you?" she asked, starting to sound happy. "I'm coming down the interstate and I'm at the state line. Tell her to stay there until I get there...

she'll want to see what I have with me," I said, turning to look for a split second at Tucker. "Okay," she said, hanging up the phone. I put my cellphone back in my case and looked

ahead at the road. I was so mad that it wasn't funny, more like pissed off is what I was. "Tucker? Wonder what you will be like? Who will you look like?" I asked, more to myself,

knowing I wouldn't get an answer from my few days old son. His birthday was December 18th, the same day as my aunt and cousin's birthday... a few days before Jaxon's birthday.

I was thrilled and right then the pain of Damon went away, because now I had a life that depended on me and it wasn't Damon's or his son's life.

* * *

He paced the living room floor, from the kitchen door back to the staircase and Stefan was getting tired of hearing his brother make the wooden floor creak. "Will you go after her?!"

growled Stefan, turning from the spot on the sofa where his butt was planted and looking at his brother. "I mean seriously, I don't know if she will take you back since you killed

her fiance but it's worth a shot... at least you'll know how she really feels about you now that she is calmed down," Stefan added, frowning as his brother didn't stop pacing. "No,

I have never went after a woman. I left after Elena got pregnant I didn't even stay for her! I'm not going after Makayla, it isn't my style," Damon said, not even looking up at his

brother's face. "You're lying to me!" Stefan growled, turning back to look at the television. "Ridge will be waiting for open arms," Katherine said, walking into the living room.

"Who?" Damon asked, curiosity rolling of his tongue. "An old school friend, she grew up with him, and he was close to Jaxon. It turns out that they played baseball together;

Ridge pitched and Jaxon hind caught, the dynamic duo. So if you want to keep her then get your sorry ass up and go after her!" Katherine growled. "I can't," Damon whispered.

"Why?!" growled Katherine, throwing up her hands. "She isn't for me," Damon whispered. Stefan shook his head and got up. "I'm going to the Mystic Grill, are you coming Kat?

I'm sick of sitting around here and watching my dumb ass brother pace the floor when he can go after the girl that he was meant to be with!" Stefan said, grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah, I'll get Apollo, so Damon won't do anything stupid and leave him unprotected while we're gone," Katherine said, disappearing upstairs. "I'm coming with you," Damon said.

"Oh no brother, you are staying here because we are going out to eat where we aren't going to get wasted! If you want to get wasted stay here... you have a whole stash full...

heck invite over some girls and pig out," Stefan said. Damon smiled and said, "I just might do that." Stefan shook his head and Katherine walked to the door. "I wish Stefan

would have let Makayla go so then she could have ripped Damon's heart out... I forgot, he doesn't have a heart," Katherine said walking out the door with Apollo in her arms.

Damon growled and clinched his fist. "My son doesn't even like me now!" he yelled. "Because you drove his only mother away, he remembers Damon. Last night before he went

to bed he put his hand to my cheek and I saw everything that he thought about Makayla. Her beautiful smile, the way she talked, the love he has for her, is unconditional.

I think it's time you put the big boy pants on and face up to the truth. Go after her before she does something stupid because when she pulled out of here earlier she was crying,"

Stefan said. "Wonder if he will show me this about Makayla?" Damon asked, wanting to know the truth. They both walked outside and Damon leaned over the car seat and his son

touched his cheek instantly. After a moment Damon pulled back and smiled, "You really did love her. We'll I'll hopefully be back with her in a couple of days if I find her." Apollo

smiled and Stefan said, "We'll look after him, don't worry." Damon nodded and was back inside while Stefan climbed into the car. "Finally," Katherine said. Stefan smiled.

* * *

My grandparents along with my family's eyes stretched wide at Tucker. The first one to speak was my grandma. "How did he happen?" she asked, astonished at the little man.

"He is Jaxon's son. A few days ago; December 18th, was his birth date. He doesn't have a birth certificate because he wasn't born at the hospital. I'm taking him this evening to

the hospital because I just got home," I said looking at them. "What's his full name?" my mom asked. "Tucker Andy Snider," I answered back taking him out of his car seat and

warming a bottle of milk up for him. "You look different," Spencer said, looking at my face and then at my hands. "How?" I asked, almost as a whisper. "You do look different, it's

like you can't be warmed or it's like the sun has no effect on you. In the few minutes you've been here you stick to the darker places of the house," Carson said, looking at me.

"I don't know I haven't slept well at all lately and I'm so freaking tired," I said, looking at his face. He just nodded and I knew that they were on to something but I couldn't

compel them. "What took you so long that you missed almost a whole year?" Ellie asked. "I met someone a little up north of here and let's just say he didn't like that I had a

surprise son," I said. She just nodded and then I slipped into the middle bed room of the house. I finally fell asleep around eight and Tucker was laying in between me and the

little line of pillows I had set up on the other side to keep him from rolling off. "Do you want the cradle?" mom asked coming into the room and waking me up. "Sure," I

said, looking at his sleeping form. I got up and helped move the cradle into the middle bed room beside my bed. "Sweet dreams Tucker, because I will definitely have them,"

I said, smiling to myself after shutting my bed room door and curling up under the covers. My son was safe for now but how much longer would it be until someone came after

him? "Sleep well," I whispered.


	9. A Long Drive

**A Way to Heal**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Long Drive**

I woke up when the blinds had been pulled a little bit up and Tucker was gone! I shot straight up and ran out of the bedroom looking everywhere for Tucker.

"Nana?" I asked coming around the corner of the kitchen. She was sitting on the back porch with Tucker, looking at the cat. He was looking at her and he really

didn't have a clue but she was rocking him back and forth and humming. The scene was peaceful and it was almost like a peace of heaven. She looked up and

saw me standing there and made a motion of handing Tucker to me. I shook my head and turned smiled, "I'm going to fix me some breakfast, you go right

ahead and have him all you want." She nodded and smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I was glad that I had come home because if I hadn't Tucker wouldn't

probably ever get to know his great grandmother. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Some eggs and bacon were wrapped up and sitting in the

stove on a china plate. I opened the stove door and pulled the tin foil off the plate. As I unwrapped the plate I forgot about my cellphone in the bedroom.

"Dang it!" I growled as I put the number of seconds to warm the food up. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my cellphone. There were four missed

messages. I opened one up and read the message, it was from a girl I had graduated high school with. The next two were from a guy I graduated high school

with that was back in town for the week... he wanted to go out on a date. I looked at the last message and it was just that morning. It was Damon Salvatore

that had messaged me. I opened the text and read it. _'Makayla, I'm sorry and I want to talk to you. I'm coming to pick you up this morning. Be ready I'll be there at _

_11. Damon.' _My heart almost started beating instead of stopped because it was already stopped. "Nana, what time is it?" I asked, knowing she was standing

in the kitchen. "It's almost nine-thirty," she answered in a hushed voice. "Nana, I have a lunch date do you mind keeping Tucker?" I asked. She looked at me

and I knew she wanted to ask who it was with but she just nodded. "He came down from Virginia to talk to me. I'm going to eat dinner with him," I said.

She nodded and started rocking Tucker back and forth.

* * *

Eleven o'clock rolled around and sure enough not a minute late, Damon was sitting in the drive way waiting on me. I kissed Tucker's head and walked out the door.

I came to stand beside his passenger car door and looked at his face. "I'm not getting in this car unless you tell me where you are taking me," I said. He looked

at me and said, "Just get in the car and I'll tell you as soon as we pull out of this drive way." I growled and said, "Do you promise you won't take me away from

my son?" He looked at me and sighed, "I promise to return you at one o'clock." I nodded and got into the car. He backed up and we were going down the

drive way before I could ask where we were going. "Do you like eating at Ricks?" he asked. I nodded and he said, "Well then let's go." I just sat back and

enjoyed the five minute ride that seemed like forever. When we got into the restaurant everybody was silent and looked at me; then Damon walked in behind me

and everybody just was taken aback. "I need Tucker," I whispered. He smiled and whispered, "Your Nana is on her way." I just nodded and he walked me to a

booth. "So, this is your hometown?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, "This is my hometown; one of the three anyways. Why did you come after me?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "I came after you because you are the mother to my son and he can't grow up without you. Please come home." I looked at him

and said, "But I am home Damon. Can't you see that I'm home where I belong?" He sighed and said, "I hoped to bring you back but it looks like I'll have to

bring Apollo to you. We could have raised Apollo and Tucker at the Salvatore Boarding House where Stefan and Katherine could be there. Plus they would

know how to handle each other's ability to control their vampire, werewolf, and witch parts." The door opened and I knew instantly that it was my grandma

with Tucker. I was out of my seat and had Tucker's car seat and was talking to my grandma. "I'm going to the grocery store to get a few things and I'll meet you

back here in a few," Nana said. I nodded and turned back to Damon. Once again the whole restaurant was quiet. I sat down and took Tucker out of his car seat.

He was growing fast in the first week of his life. "He is getting stronger," Damon commented as he watched me and Tucker. "Why did you..." I trailed off as I

started to get choked up. "I did it because he had you and Elena was gone. I was mad and I don't what did this but it was like something was leading me to

you," he said, pain showing in his eyes. "I felt that I was going to die that day that he was killed. I had always wondered why I had died that day instead of

him. Man, if he was here he would tell me suck it up and keep going," I said, starting to smile. A guy that had graduated when I was a freshman was eating

at the bar and he came up to my booth. He smiled kindly at me and frowned. "Jake, meet Tucker Snider," I said, smiling. Jake brows lifted and I smiled, this

was my secret to keep. "He was unexpected," I said, smiling. "Just like his father wasn't he?" Jake asked, laughing a little. I smiled and nodded my head

at him. "It's good seeing you like your normal self instead of the skeleton you had become a few months after Jaxon was killed," Jake said. He then looked to

Damon and said, "You are a very lucky man if you get her. She's a mustang." I smiled and reached up and punched his arm. "It's good seeing you, Jake. I miss

going out with the guys," I said. He smiled and said, "You know the night and where to find us." I laughed and said, "I'll make my way up there tonight if you

don't mind." He smiled and laughed, "You'll get to meet the other side of us." I looked at him and he grinned and I swear his teeth grew longer and the pupils

in his eyes changed to slits! "You're a werewolf," I whispered. He smiled but Damon went stiff. "And you're a vampire. Your blood is really screwed up because

if Jaxon was a werewolf and we are all from the same area. You have werewolf in you too," Jake said. I just sat there and held onto Tucker. Then I looked down

at Tucker's small figure. "He is very special just like his mother," Jake said. "But I see you became a vampire before you activated your werewolf side," he continued

on. I just sat there. "Good-bye Jake," I said, flashing him a grin. He just dipped his head and was gone.

* * *

"What was that about?" Damon asked. "Jaxon was a werewolf and Jake was too. That means that I have werewolf in me as well we are all from the same area.

If Jake is right and I have werewolf in me..." I trailed off. Damon looked at me and said, "That would make you a hybrid and your son a very powerful being."

I just looked at my sweet Tucker and gave a sad frown. "Nothing will hurt him. I promise," Damon said. "No Damon, you don't get it. Tucker will side with the

werewolves and your son, Apollo, will side with the vampires. It will be a battle not like any other. Then we will have to pick sides, which side will you pick?"

I asked, looking at Damon. "Vampires of course," Damon answered. I just sat there and he then realized the problem I was faced with. "Damon, it's time

for you to go home and let Katherine raise Apollo. I will side with my son and where my husband should have been all along," I said. His face showed that

of what he had known all along. "So this is really good-bye?" Damon asked. I just sighed and said, "Yes it is Damon. We will meet again but not as friend."

He just nodded and as we stood up he hugged me and I just wanted to stay there forever. I pulled away and put Tucker in his car seat. "I have got the ticket.

I'm glad I came down here, it's nice seeing a piece of where you came from," Damon said. I nodded and smiled a weak smile. We parted ways and as I walked out

of Ricks I started to cry a little bit because I knew what I was born to do and what my son had been born to do too. "Love him for as long as you have him Damon.

Please," I whispered as I got into my Nana's car. "Did it go well?" she asked. I looked at her and sighed, "It's nothing I can't get over. In the long run it's not

something we would agree on." She nodded and said, "It's your choice." I smiled and as we drove away I waved at Damon and then we were gone.


	10. A Blessing In Disguise

**A Way to Heal**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Blessing In Disguise**

I had stayed around the house for a few days and was happy that I had my graduation signed off and I was done with NC State. My veterinarian degree had cost

the crap out of me, not in money but in time. I had spent year long training sessions every day of the past eight years to play softball and I had missed Jaxon so

much. I still missed him and it was all I could do at times to keep myself from crying. I looked around myself and found that I was standing at the middle part of

the long, curvy, drive way that led to my Nana's house. As I looked off into the trees I saw a figure coming toward me. I instantly drew up into the trees thinking

it was a werewolf but as it came closer I saw that it was Jake. I dropped from the tree at first making him stop and stare and then he grinned wide. "Hey, I

hoped I would find you here," he said, coming closer to me. "How did it go with the vamp?" he asked. I could smell the musk and beautiful scent of the werewolf

on him, it was like a perfume that could never be washed off. "He's gone back to where he came from and I'm staying here. I wish that somebody would have

stopped Klaus before he snapped my neck. It's because of him that I'm a vampire and all screwed up!" I growled. Jake looked at me and frowned, "You didn't

turn, willingly?" I just looked at him with a questioning stare. "No, I didn't turn willingly. Damon fed me his blood before Klaus snapped my neck. I don't see how

it didn't kill Tucker when I made my transition. But it didn't, he truly is my miracle," I said smiling back toward the house. "I wonder if you could change into a

wolf?" Jake asked, looking from the woods to me. I growled and said, "I don't want to try it sounds and looks painful." Jake made the chicken move and I

asked, "How do you change?" He smiled and said, "Think only of the wolf that you would like to look like. Then think of yourself as that wolf." It only took

a few seconds for me to concentrate when I was standing and looking at Jake from all four paws. I let my tongue hang out and he smiled and his teeth started

getting longer and he smiled wickedly at me. I gave him a wink and I was off running through the woods like my life depended on it and I was graceful. The whole

pack, I knew, were watching Jake and I run and it was harmony like no other. Suddenly I pulled up sharp and I smelled a strong scent line. Jake put on brakes

and knew the scent line well, I looked at him expecting an answer but all I got was nervousness. Then a huge black wolf stepped out of the brush and behind

him followed several gray and silver wolves. The last one to come out was a chocolate furred wolf that had blue eyes. I looked from one wolf to the other.

Jake and the black wolf was the same size and I wasn't much smaller than Jake himself. I stood beside Jake and noticed that we had more wolves than the black

wolf did. We were now a strong pack of nine and they were a pack of seven. Jake and the black wolf faced off for what seemed like an eternity and then another

wolf stood beside the black wolf. It was the chocolate blue eyed wolf that had brought up the rear end of the pack. She looked at me and I brought my lip above

my fangs instantly. She stood only for a moment and then she was on top of me. It was like the sounds of the air and earth had stopped to watch and to listen

for the victor. I knew that the one that walked away the victor would carry hardly any scars and the loser would be close to death. I finally got my left fang to

pop into the neck of the she-wolf. She let go howling and her eyes were rolling to where you could see the white parts. Jake and the black alpha never moved

and nobody else did either. I stood proud and then the sun broke through the clouds washing over me like a cloak. But the moon had started to cover the sun

and in that split second the mixed color of the cloak of both the sun and the moon covered my body and I knew the curse. Then my legs buckled underneath

me and my eyes rolled back into my head making me see a vision of importance.

* * *

When my eyes rolled back around to where I could see the two packs were waiting and when I slowly got up some stepped away from me and I frowned. Jake

sighed and the black alpha's eyes went wide, suddenly his pack was backing away into the cover of the trees. Jake just sighed and led me through the pine trees,

toward the house. When we had changed back into our human forms I looked at him and said, "Why did they leave?" He looked at me and put his hand on my

face making it feel so right. "When you go inside look into the mirror and you will understand. I will be back tonight because of the bonfires; be ready," he said.

I grabbed his arm and shook my head, "I'm tired and Tucker needs me. Maybe another night Jake." He stood there for a minute and then he nodded and was gone

when I let go of his arm. I turned and walked back toward the house wondering why everybody was so scared of me.

* * *

I looked into the mirror of the middle bathroom of the house. No wonder Jake had let me do this alone! I just stood there and looked at my eyes. My right eye was

brown like it had always been but my left eye was blue. The door opened and Nana looked at my face and just stood there. "What happened?" she asked, looking

at my eyes. "I don't know, I was outside and a tree branch fell and hit my eye," I said. She just looked at me and asked, "Can you see out of it?" I frowned and

looked from the mirror to her face. "Somewhat," I answered. "You need to go to the doctor and see what they can do," she said. I just stood there and then I

said, "Nah, it's alright. It's kinda cool this way," I said now smiling. Nana rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned and left me standing there, still staring

at my eyes. Then my mind flashed back to the vision that had appeared to me. There was Jake, the black alpha male, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, and the rest of the

wolves. But there was something different this time. As I looked around I noticed that there was fine line that was drawn between the wolves and vampires.

But on one side, in front of Damon, and the rest of the vampires stood Apollo, full grown and sneering. On the other side standing in front of Jake and the wolves

was my son, Tucker. His tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes reminded me so much of his father and then I saw Tucker's wolf form connect with Apollo's

vampire form. This was the end of the long war that had been going on for centuries. More wolves and vampires started emerging from the trees and I looked

down where my feet or hands should have been. One half of my body was already growing in fur and the other half was still human but it was glowing like a

vampire's skin. I knew what I was supposed to do, I was supposed to kill the attacker of my son. Not only taking the threat of the werewolves with me to my

death, but also ending the age old war because the werewolves would have the upper hand against the vampires. The vampires had ruled long enough and now

a new era was beginning, containing the rulers called the werewolves. I was going to end this war by killing Apollo. I came back to the bathroom and sighed

with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry Elena, but you know that it must be done. He wasn't supposed to be born and I wasn't supposed to be turned, but you know what

must be done. Tucker must rule the werewolves of New Hope and the new era has to begin. I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at the clock that was ticking by

on the wall above the television.


	11. My Purpose

**A Way to Heal**

**Chapter Eleven**

**My Purpose**

**(Twenty-One Years Later)**

"I'm sorry Elena," I whispered, looking at the clock above the kitchen wall. Almost all of my family had died in the eighteen years that I had come back. There

were cousins that were still alive and little sister, but my parents were both killed in a car accident that I didn't think was an accident at all. There are times

that I would hate to look at myself and know that I was the cause of the deaths within my family and there are other times that I blame myself for ever coming

home. Nana had died four years ago and grandpa a little while before that; then my mother and father had died. Soon after my aunt and uncle had been killed

in New York by carbon monoxide while they were vacationing. Their son and adopted daughter was still alive but Kyleigh was eaten up with cancer. She was

almost dead and she had no husband or kids. On the other hand, Carson, my cousin and her brother was married and his wife was expecting their first child.

She was a high risk pregnancy though and she was very pretty. Her name was Dena and she had strawberry blonde hair with a reddish tent to it. Her eyes

were as blue as the sky and she was almost thirty-two. My other uncle and aunt had died; one of cancer and the other of heartbreak. Their four children

was only have way surviving. Spencer the oldest son and child is suffering from lung cancer for smoking so long while playing in the major leagues.

His sisters Debranna and Ellie hasn't been heard out of for almost three years now and the youngest, Levi, has been doing well. His son is almost three

now and he has dedicated his life to not only his son but his brother too. They are inseparable and Levi's wife died giving birth to his son, Walker.

"Maybe it's time to pay Tucker a phone call," I whispered as I slowly got up and looked around at his picture frame that was hanging on the wall.

I quickly dialed my son's number and when he answered I smiled. "Hello son," I whispered as I smiled. Tucker's deep voice answered my back. "Hey mom.

What are you up to?" he asked. "Nothing much, what about you?" I asked. "Heading out with a few friends to the grocery store and then to grab a bite,"

Tucker responded back. I smiled faintly and then Tucker said, "I'm coming home tonight. There is something that tells me that I need to return home and

visit the best mother in the world." I smiled and said, "Well I'll have your favorite thing to eat tomorrow night for supper." Tucker gave me a chuckle and

said, "Love you mom and I'll see you later on tonight." I smiled and the phone line went dead.

* * *

Sure enough, around ten-thirty Tucker pulled into the drive way and I smiled. I wasn't that old of a mother and as soon as I came jogging almost running out

of the house I heard them. Everyone was watching as Tucker had come home for the first time in three years. That's when I knew that it was my time to

fulfill my purpose. "Let me go," I whispered. As Tucker turned my lose from a hug I smiled sweetly at him and from behind us came the werewolves and to

the front of us came the vampires and in the lead of the vampires there was Apollo. His smirk is the very same one I had saw in my vision. Damon frowned

but didn't say anything and then they all saw my face. Katherine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "She has broken her promise and her

connection with Elena," Katherine said, with a sad look on her face. Stefan just stood there and Apollo's smirk faded and then his attention turned to

meet Tucker's form. "You took my mother away from me!" Apollo growled with a pain filled voice. "And you took my father away from me!" Tucker growled.

I stood there and looked at my son's face and then I looked at Apollo's face. "You took away the only mother that I would have ever known!" Apollo

growled. "And you made sure that you killed your mother during the birth and that your father went insane and killed my father! The only father I would

have ever known," Tucker growled. That's when he was standing on all four legs and his wolf form was a mixture. Jake had told me about Jaxon's form

and color of a wolf and I was so happy that I knew someone that knew my lover that close. But this time I was half way changed and was standing

on the line of the wolves and the vampires. Then a white mist made it's appearance and it started to take a shape beside where I was standing.

"It's alright, Apollo. You were never meant to grow up with Makayla as your mother because Katherine was the mother to you. She didn't have a chance

to be your mother and Tucker was in the works. Makayla was a single mother just out of college and she needed a chance to raise her son and give

him all of the love that he needed. Most of his life was already thrown away and his father didn't have the power to come back to see or talk to his son.

Katherine did a fine job of raising you but I see you still got a hold of your grandfather's ignorance. John's ignorance is what killed him and if Makayla

wouldn't have called me back you would have died today because Makayla would've killed you to keep her son alive," Elena said looking with concern

of a mother to her only son. "She would have killed me today?" Apollo asked almost astonished. "She is a triplare and a werewolf along with a vampire.

Her eternity is already been signed and fated with the mark of Damon and Klaus. When they turned her she was forever to stay here on earth and

be here until God came to get the souls of the people and give judgment," Elena said. We all stood there staring at Elena's face. "What do you mean

she is a triplare?" Damon asked. "Katherine followed her bloodline after her great granddaughter and she was puzzled over how a sixteen year old girl

out of wedlock became pregnant without ever dating or falling in love with a boy. Well she didn't fall in love with a boy, she fell in love with an angel.

Makayla's bloodline was off of that girl that had a child from an angel; a few years later another angel fell in love with a descendant of that angel and

that sixteen year old girl. Makayla is a triplare that doesn't have her powers because her vampire side is hiding her werewolf side and her werewolf

side is hiding her triplare powers. There are only seven triplares in the world at once. If we can find the third triplare then we could win the battle

that is soon to come," Elena said looking more at me than at anyone else. "And I know who the next triplare is," I whispered. Everyone waited

and was quiet as a tear dropped from my cheek and I turned to look at my son.

* * *

"I have tried to keep you safe for so long, for twenty-one years I have kept you safe. I knew that this day would come because the first day I returned

home with you I knew that you and Apollo would meet one day either in battle or as friends. But I never imagined that you would be the one to have to

fight this battle," I said looking at Tucker's face. "What are you talking about mother?" Tucker asked looking at my face. "I'm a triplare angel, vampire,

and werewolf; your father, Jaxon, was a werewolf, triplare, and warlock. What do you think that makes you?" I asked softly. Tucker's eyes spread wide

and everyone watched in silence as Tucker and they themselves realized what the bloodline meant. "I'm the angel that is meant to kill the monster

that could end the world," Tucker whispered. I sighed and turned away; suddenly I was a werewolf and I took off running out of the oval that had formed

around Elena and I. Damon's eyes widened in shock at my state of form and he was frozen. Jake looked at Tucker and said, "Stay here you have the pack

now and you are their leader. Your mother and I will be away for a few weeks, please, you are your father's son. Do not ever forget who you are."

Then Jake was gone along with his mother. "Goodbye mother, I will never forget you," Tucker whispered knowing what I was about to give up for him.

"Where is she going?" Damon asked starting to finally unfreeze. "She's giving up everything to keep her son alive," Elena whispered. Damon looked at

her beautiful form and his eyes softened but emotions flowed from them. "I know that you feel like you are betraying me, but you love her. Jaxon will

not be happy that you are going after her but it's what you feel for her that has kept you alive all these years," Elena whispered. Suddenly Damon was

gone and Apollo walked up to Tucker and smiled. "Always brothers?" Apollo asked extending his hand to Tucker. Tucker shook his hand and hugged his

adopted brother. "Always brothers," he whispered.


	12. Jaxon's Face

**A Way to Heal**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Jaxon's Face**

"I told you Jake, I can't let Tucker die!" I growled. "It's his destiny!" Jake growled. Suddenly Damon entered the small clearing and he saw Jake and I

snarling at each other. "Makayla it is Tucker's destiny that he dies killing the monster," Damon said. I growled at him and suddenly the ground shook

with a rumbling unlike any other. "It's time," I whispered as I looked at a hole opening up in the ground. "It will be alright," I said looking at Jake and

then at Damon. Damon's blue eyes pierced me to my heart. "I've lost Elena and now I must lose you, how is that fair?" he asked looking from me to the

sky. "It isn't fair Damon, but there is no one else for you but Elena. We both knew that we could never stay together it would only last for such a short time.

But everything is okay because one day you will meet Elena again and you will never have to leave her side. Just as I am about to meet Jaxon and when

I'll be in heaven no matter where we go," I said. Suddenly a serpent came crawling out of the hole and I knew that it was the devil's offspring. "You will

not harm my son," I snarled in my wolf form and that's when I felt the power surge within me. "My purpose was changed just as Tucker's purpose was

changed," I said. Then I jumped at the serpent and we battled for the rest of the night, the full moon showing through the clouds every once in a while

to show the gruesome battle that was taking place. Tucker and his pack along with a few others and the vampires showed a little later following the

scent trail of Damon. Finally right as the sun peaked over the horizon I snapped one more time and the serpent fell, dead to the ground. I quickly

got my balance and stood on the ground. My pelt was almost ripped from my body and blood was everywhere. The serpent's body disappeared and

I looked at my peers. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt," I whispered. Then they all watched as my legs buckled from underneath me and Jake rushed to my

side. "No, not her," Jake whispered. I smiled at him and I said, "Thank you for being there for me. For your service there is something in store for

you and your future. You'll fall in love Jake, just be careful." His face looked at mine and he said, "How could I fall in love when you are the only one

that I have ever truly loved?" I smiled at him and as I looked at him a tear slid down my face and then I closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

"Everyone needs to listen!" Tucker hollered out of the back yard. His daughter was eighteen years old and she was a werewolf and an angel as well.

Her mother was a werewolf friend that had went to college with Tucker. Werewolves, vampires, and angels can't age in the way humans do so Jake and

Tucker still looked like they were twenty-one years old. "Grace! Come on!" Tucker said. Grace walked out of the house in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She looked exactly like her grandmother expect she had her grandfather's almost black hair. Jake's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he saw that

she had grown up in the fourteen years he had been away from the pack. She immanently looked straight at Jake and her eyes lit up with curiousty.

"It's seems father that I have found someone that I would love to name alpha male after you," Grace said. Tucker smiled and looked at Jake,

dipping his head and smiling. Jake stepped toward Grace and said, "My name is Jake; do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Grace smiled

and whispered, "I would love to." Jake smiled and then Grace frowned. "I've seen you somewhere before. You were around when my grandmother

was around! You were alive when she was born! But then I know one of her sayings; age doesn't matter when it comes to love," Grace said looking

and smiling at Jake. "She was right and she kept her promise," Jake whispered as he proposed to Grace. "I will make you alpha male when my

father steps down," she whispered. Jake almost jumped over the back porch railing!

* * *

I watched from the forest beside Jaxon. We could come back to earth as long as we were together and in wolf form. I smiled as I watched my

granddaughter and Jake walking hand in hand down the drive way that belonged to the family for as long as I could remember. "My work is

finally done," I said getting up and looking at Jaxon's face. He smiled and I almost grew wings. "Let's go home," Jaxon said. I grew my wings with him

and we were gone.


End file.
